Meet the Parents and Sisters
by FLUFF-N-UTTER-1
Summary: Jess and Becker... and meeting their families... (JBU 5.2-7.7)
1. Evie

**Disclaimer: Primeval does not belong to me. This is fan fiction, not for profit.**

**Any references to people, places, businesses etc is entirely fictitious.**

**A/N: A collaboration with Mijo54. Takes place after Collision Course and prior to A Journey Begins**

_5.2 Meet the Parents and Sisters_

_-x-x-x-x-x-x_

Dinner on takeaway Tuesday turned into long delightful nights… sometimes at Jess's place, and sometimes at Becker's tiny flat. Weekend's were almost always spent at the spacious high rise flat overlooking London.

Jess and Becker both found the big round Jacuzzi to be much more relaxing than a shower or ordinary bathtub. If Jess got to the CD player first, the sounds of Mozart's concerto 23 would be heard while they relaxed in the steaming water. Or if Becker started the music, it might be Beethoven or something more recent.

"Really?" asked Jess as Becker squeezed the sponge, cascading warm water and soapsuds down her back. "You think that's relaxing?"

"What?" asked Becker with a teasing grin "I like Amy Winehouse's voice… and you said you liked ballads…"

Jess squirmed around in the bathtub to face him.

"I do like ballads, but I can't hear the words clearly in here," Jess replied. "When we're alone together… I like to concentrate on you."

Becker liked that idea. After that, they generally chose to listen to instrumental music during their baths.

_-x-x-x-x-x-x_

5.3 Evie

The first Saturday morning in May, Jess and Becker were soaking in the tub. Jess was leaning back against Becker's chest, feeling very relaxed, warm and tingling, when the sound of the lock on the front door could be heard opening.

"Jess," called a female voice. "Jess! Where are you?"

Jess sat straight up in the tub, while behind her Becker blinked his eyes in surprise.

"What?" asked Becker.

"It's Evie," answered Jess as she climbed out of the tub. "She's here early."

"Doesn't she know how to knock?"

Evie was the sister closest to Jess in age. She was an archeologist and travelled frequently. Becker had met the auburn haired woman the last time she was in London, but that was before… and he'd been dressed at the time…

"Why should she?" asked Jess as she reached for her bathrobe. "She's got a key."

Jess hurried out of the bathroom to greet her sister.

_-x-x-x-x-x-x_

Evie grinned at Jess as her little sister hurried towards her wrapped in a white terry bathrobe, her hair damp, her face flushed.

"I'm so glad to see you," said Jess as they hugged each other, "but I thought you said you weren't going to be here until dinner."

"I know," agreed Evie, "but it's your birthday… so I decided to come early."

The bathroom door opened. Becker came out wrapped in a towel, nodded quickly and strode off to the bedroom. Jess and Evie looked at each other.

"Jess," chuckled Evie "is there something you forgot to tell me?"

_-x-x-x-x-x-x_

Becker had made dinner reservations at a favorite little Italian restaurant… La Trattoria. After dinner, Jess unwrapped Becker's gift.

"Oh!" Jess gasped. "Hil, I love it!"

Becker had often wondered how Jess could balance so gracefully on the high heels she adored, and found it no surprise to learn she'd taken dance lessons when younger.

"I remembered you telling me how much you liked ballet lessons when you and your sisters were children," said Becker.

Evie liked the gift Becker got for Jess's birthday almost as much as Jess did. The small oil painting showed four little girls of varying sizes, dressed in white tutus, in a room with large windows opening onto a peaceful landscape scene.

"It almost looks like a Degas," observed Evie.

"I asked an art student if she could make a ballet scene with four girls," explained Becker.

_-x-x-x-x-x-x_

Later that evening, after Evie had gone, Becker came up to stand behind Jess in the kitchen. He wrapped his arms around her and leaned down close to whisper in her ear.

"I was a little uncomfortable this morning with your sister walking in on us like that," said Becker.

"Sorry," said Jess "I should have told her you were staying in the flat with me."

Then the brave soldier asked the question he'd been dreading all day.

"How many other people have keys to the flat?" asked Becker.

Jess started counting on her fingers.

"Mum, Dad, Marjorie… I don't think her husband has one though," said Jess, "Alexandra, and I know her husband has a key... and I think I gave my cousin Sophie one when she was here visiting the last time… she may have lost it… but I really don't know…"

_-x-x-x-x-x-x_


	2. Marjorie

**Disclaimer: Primeval does not belong to me. This is fan fiction, not for profit.**

**Any references to people, places, businesses etc is entirely fictitious.**

**A/N: A collaboration with Mijo54. Takes place after Collision Course and prior to A Journey Begins**

_5.7 Marjorie_

_-x-x-x-x-x-x_

Jess's oldest sister called to say she would be in London at the end of August. She was going shopping for school uniforms for her oldest son, Charles.

"_Sam and I are just so pleased that Charles has been accepted to Sir Reginald's Preparatory School For Boys," said Marjorie._

"_Oh," responded Jess… "um.. how lovely."_

"_Meet me and the boys for lunch Jess," ordered Marjorie. "Oh, and Evie has been telling me about your new boyfriend. It will be the perfect opportunity to meet. See you Saturday. Kiss… kiss."_

The cell phone disconnected before Jess could respond.

_-x-x-x-x-x-x_

Over dinner that evening, Jess mentioned Marjorie's call to Becker.

"Hil… if you've got plans for Saturday already," said Jess, "I can tell her you can't make it… I don't want you to feel obligated… or… or… anything."

"Jess," replied Becker "I'd love to meet another one of your sisters. Is she the oldest? Or next to oldest?"

Jess smiled, and looked down at her plate. The sandwiches Hil had made with tomatoes, lettuce, tuna and a light vinaigrette dressing were tasty and just right for a hot August night.

"She's the oldest and still treats me like I'm five years old," said Jess hesitantly. "Sometimes Marjorie comes across as a bit… bossy."

"My big sister still introduces me as her baby brother," chuckled Becker. "Do you suppose all big sisters are like that?"

_-x-x-x-x-x-x_

Jess and Becker stood beneath the bright orange awning waiting for Marjorie. The shade from the awning made the August heat radiating off pavement just a bit less intense.

"Are you sure this is the time she said to meet?" asked Becker.

Jess nodded. They'd been waiting nearly half an hour. Becker glanced through the restaurant window. The slick wooden floors, trendy white serving dishes with their asymmetrical shaped plates and bowls didn't look like a family friendly restaurant to him.

"And she said the Orange Giraffe?" asked Becker.

"Oh there she is!" squealed Jess.

The dark haired woman coming up the walk towards them was taller than Jess by a good four inches. She wore sensible flat shoes, a navy blue dress, carried a huge shopping bag over one arm and in each hand tightly grasped the wrist of a little boy.

"Are those her sons?" asked Becker.

"Yes," replied Jess. She was grinning from ear to ear. "The little one is Peter, the bigger one is Charles."

"I thought Charles was going to be older," responded "if he is starting preparatory school."

"He's five," replied Jess. "I really don't know what type of preparatory school they have for children in year one, but Marjorie is very pleased about it."

_-x-x-x-x-x-x_

The waiter listened patiently while Marjorie ordered for herself and her sons.

"Charles will have a hamburger," said the woman, "well done, no pink in the middle, and be sure not to have it hard on the outside."

Becker noticed the little boy looking at the picture of fish and chips on the menu, but the child didn't say anything.

"And Peter will have the grilled cheese," continued Marjorie. "For myself… your house salad… no olives… put the dressing on the side… and I'd like extra croutons."

Jess ordered a Caesar salad, while Becker ordered a grilled steak sandwich.

_-x-x-x-x-x-x_

Conversation was difficult in the noisy crowded restaurant. Becker could see Marjorie's frazzled hair showed reddish brown roots as she leaned forward across the table to repeat her question.

"Tell me, how you two met," demanded Marjorie.

Jess started talking, but her sister's insistent questions kept interrupting her. Marjorie turned to look at Becker as the waiter started placing dishes on the table.

"So if you work with Jess, are you some sort of computer specialist?" asked Marjorie.

"Not exactly," answered Becker as he reached out and grabbed Peter. It was the third time the little boy had tried to crawl out of his booster seat. Becker grabbed the child and sat him on his lap. "I work at the same place, just in a different department."

Lunch abruptly ended when Charles spilled his soda. The liquid ran across the table, dribbling down into Marjorie's lap before it could be stopped.

"Oh I'm sorry," said Marjorie as she stood, frantically blotting her dress with napkins, "but I've just got to get these boys home."

_-x-x-x-x-x-x_

Becker paid the bill and joined Jess outside in time to see Marjorie hug Jess goodbye. The woman made kissing sounds along the side of her sister's face and grabbed the hands of the boys.

"Goodbye Bill," called Marjorie over her shoulder as she hurried the boys away. "Pleasure meeting you."

Jess and Becker exchanged a glance as the woman and her children disappeared from sight.

"I'm sorry Hil," apologized Jess "Marjorie doesn't mean anything…"

"No, don't apologize," said Becker. "Marjorie has her hands full."

He held his hand out towards Jess. She put her small hand in his and they began to walk the other direction towards the park.

"I know Marjorie said it was a family friendly restaurant," added Becker "but it didn't seem that way to me."

"What do you mean?" asked Jess.

"Well," said Becker "when my sister visits, we usually find a place with a ball pool."

_-x-x-x-x-x-x_

Later that night, Jess sat on the sofa in Becker's tiny flat. She clicked the TV remote, searching the channels for something they both would enjoy. She looked up as Becker approached from the kitchen carrying two bowls of ice cream.

"Thank you for meeting my sister today," said Jess, "and paying for lunch… and… everything."

"Of course," answered Becker. "It was my pleasure."

"Really?" asked Jess, trying hard not to sound too surprised. "Usually Marjorie drives everyone crazy."

_-x-x-x-x-x-x_


	3. Gwendolyn

**Disclaimer: Primeval does not belong to me. This is fan fiction, not for profit.**

**Any references to people, places, businesses etc is entirely fictitious.**

**A/N: A collaboration with Mijo54. Takes place after Collision Course and prior to A Journey Begins**

6.1 Gwendolyn

-x-x-x-x-x-x

Becker had spent the past several Saturday's helping Connor search for the perfect Christmas gift for Abby. He'd been searching for the perfect gift for Jess even longer.

"Connor," suggested Becker, "you might not even find him. Maybe you should have a back up plan."

They soon found themselves in a jewelry store. Becker walked around the store while Connor tried to explain what he was looking for to the young saleslady. The tall soldier stopped in front of a large glass display case containing rings. Becker stared. He never knew there were so many different kinds of rings.

"So who's the lucky lady?"

"What?"

Becker shook his head and looked up from the display case. A second, middle aged, saleslady smirked at him. Her bright red lipstick looked harsh beneath the fluorescent lights.

"The way you're looking at that display case," said the woman "methinks you're looking for a ring for a special lady."

Becker's cell phone started vibrating.

"Connor," called Becker "we've got to go…"

"Yeah," replied Connor as he hurried towards Becker.

As the two men hurried out of the shop, the older saleslady called after them.

"We carry men's rings too."

_-x-x-x-x-x-x_

Jess and Becker slipped into a booth at their favorite Chinese restaurant later that evening. The waiter greeted them in surprise.

"It's not Tuesday," said the tiny man. "What are you doing here on a Saturday?"

"We had to work today," answered Jess.

"And neither one of us felt like cooking," added Becker.

The waiter nodded and took their order.

"This time of year is always busy," said the man as he headed to the kitchen, "people take holidays, but there is still too much work to be done."

Becker felt Jess shiver on the narrow bench seat beside him. He reached one arm around Jess's shoulder and pulled her close to him. Creatures from today's anomaly in the underground had cornered one of their security team. The man had backed up trying to avoid the carnivores… and had fallen off the platform onto the tracks.

"Poor Roberts," murmured Jess, "how long will he be out?"

"Probably not back until after New Year's," replied Becker. "Thank goodness you saw him… if you hadn't seen him…"

"Hil, if you hadn't pulled him out of there!"

"It could have been worse."

The waiter brought a teapot and poured two cups of fragrant jasmine tea. Becker picked up one and held it toward Jess.

"I hate raptors," said Jess as she wrapped her slender fingers around the warm cup.

"The passengers on the tube would probably agree with you."

Jasmine tea and lemon chicken with fried rice and steamed broccoli soon had Jess and Becker feeling a bit more like themselves.

"Jess," said Becker "with Roberts being out on medical leave, the duty roster will need to be revised. He had duty on Christmas Day."

"Oh," said Jess. Then she realized what Becker meant. "Oh…"

"Yeah, at this late date, I can't ask any of the others to take Christmas Day," said Becker. "Do you mind?"

Jess had been looking forward to taking her boyfriend to Marjorie's for Christmas. Her oldest sister was having the extended Parker family at her home this year. Her parents were in the UK for the holiday, in addition to Alexandra and her family. In spite of her disappointment, Jess smiled brightly.

"You just don't want to try Marjorie's awful plum pudding," teased Jess.

Becker grinned.

"You caught me," Becker replied. "And since you have to work on Boxing Day and won't be able to go with me to Surrey, I thought we should start our holiday celebration early."

-x-x-x-x-x-x

The first Tuesday in January an anomaly opened to the Jurassic. The docile herd of camarasaurus that appeared at Hackney Marsh by the River Lea seemed confused by the snow which soon started to turn to sleet. By the time Becker and his men got the creatures turned around and back through the anomaly, everyone was soaked.

"What kind of takeaway do you want?" asked Jess as they were leaving the ARC later that evening.

"Dunno," replied Becker. "Maybe just some hot and sour soup."

Jess looked at his flushed face.

"Hil," asked Jess, "are you feeling alright?"

"I'm fine," said Becker, "I never get sick."

-x-x-x-x-x-x

Wednesday morning, Jess turned Becker's cell phone off and told him to go back to bed.

"You can't go to work like this," said Jess firmly.

Becker's eyes were red and watery. His skin was flushed and he was all stuffed up. She held out two paracetamol and a glass of water.

"'m not sick," mumbled Becker.

"Take these," Jess ordered. "And go back to sleep."

Jess went to work. Lester noticed her flushed face later that morning.

"Go home Jess," ordered Lester. "It's a violation of health and safety for you to be here spreading germs…"

Jess left work, but she went to Becker's flat instead.

"Hil," said Jess, "you need to take some more paracetamol."

"Tastes nasty," Becker grumbled.

"Hil!" exclaimed Jess. "If you don't take your medicine, I won't take mine."

"You're mean," replied Becker, but he obediently swallowed the pills. He was asleep again before Jess got under the covers.

-x-x-x-x-x-x

Thursday morning, Jess was awakened by the sound of knocking on the front door. Becker had kept her up most of the night with his coughing, but Jess was feeling somewhat better. She grabbed her robe and headed for the door. Jess peaked through the round spy hole in the door. A tall woman, with Becker's dark hair starting to show signs of gray, stood outside. Jess opened the door.

"Hello," greeted Jess.

The woman's hazel eyes lit up. A broad smile spread across her face.

"You must be Jess, Hil's told me so much about you," said Gwendolyn. "I'm Hil's sister. Is he here? Is he alright?"

Jess nodded and opened the door further.

"Hil didn't say you were coming," said Jess feeling confused.

The woman stepped inside Becker's flat.

"Well of course not," replied Gwendolyn, "he doesn't know."

She started taking off her coat.

"He usually calls Mum on Wednesday night," continued Becker's sister. "Since I was going to be in London this morning, I thought I'd stop by and check on him… give him a bit of big sisterly what for…"

"Oh no," said Jess. Her eyes widened in realization. "I turned off his phone yesterday, so he could get some rest."

"Brilliant," smiled Gwendolyn. "I've been telling him for years that he works too hard."

-x-x-x-x-x-x

Jess and Gwendolyn stared down at Becker. The big man was curled up in a tight ball with the covers wrapped around him. Jess was holding out some more paracetamol.

"No," Becker replied.

"Hil," said Jess in exasperation.

"Tastes nasty," complained Becker. "Everything tastes nasty."

"Hil," repeated Jess.

Becker sat up and swallowed the medicine with some water, then rolled back over and curled up again.

"I've never seen Hil like this," said Jess worriedly.

His sister snorted.

"Obviously, you've never seen Hil with a chest cold before," replied Gwendolyn. "Thank goodness he doesn't get sick often, because he's an awful patient."

Gwendolyn looked at Jess.

"You should probably get some rest too," suggested Gwendolyn. "Why don't you have a lie down?"

_-x-x-x-x-x-x_

When Jess next woke, her head was clear and she could smell something wonderful coming from the kitchen. She grabbed her robe again, and followed the scent. Gwendolyn was standing before the stove, stirring a bubbling pot. Jess inhaled.

"Mmm," said Jess, "what are you making?"

"Chicken soup," answered Gwendolyn, "Ever since he was a little boy, Hil would be a picky eater when he is ill. This is one of the few things he'll eat when he's not feeling good."

"It smells wonderful," replied Jess.

"I can give you the recipe," offered Gwendolyn, "if you like."

Jess nodded eagerly.

The two women chatted about the man sleeping in the other room while they had lunch together. After the washing up was done, Gwendolyn gathered her things to leave.

"You know," said Gwendolyn with a smile, "Surrey's not that far away. We'd love to see you out there… soon."

_-x-x-x-x-x-x_

Later that evening, Becker woke up without a temperature.

"Are you feeling better?" asked Jess. "Would you like some soup?"

"Yes," replied Becker. "Yes to both."

They ate in the front room, placing their bowls on the low lying table in front of the futon. After the chicken soup, Becker pulled the throw blanket up under his chin.

"Are you going back to sleep?" asked Jess.

"Don't really feel like sleeping," replied Becker "but I'm too tired to do anything but sit. I'm really worn out."

"Would you like to watch a movie?"

Becker thought for a moment, then nodded. Jess squealed. She jumped up excitedly and ran to the television. She held up a DVD box.

"The movie you got me for Christmas," she announced.

As the opening credits for Chocolat scrolled across the television screen, Becker groaned.

"Again?"

_-x-x-x-x-x-x_


	4. Intermezzo

**Disclaimer: Primeval does not belong to me. This is fan fiction, not for profit.**

**Any references to people, places, businesses etc is entirely fictitious.**

**A/N: A collaboration with Mijo54. Takes place after Collision Course and prior to A Journey Begins… and the dark chocolate was recommended by Prawn Crackers**

6.7 Intermezzo

-x-x-x-x-x-x

Winter continued cold and gray. January finally passed into February and Becker stood Jess up for Valentines Day.

"I'm sorry," said Becker.

"Nonsense," said Jess. "You have nothing to be sorry for… I'd be upset if you weren't there."

She could hear him sigh through the cell phone connection.

"How is Gwendolyn?" asked Jess.

"She didn't lose the baby," replied Becker.

Jess gave an answering sigh in relief. She hadn't realized Gwendolyn was pregnant when the tall woman had stopped by Becker's flat in January.

"Doctor says she can go home tomorrow," continued Becker. "She's got orders for bed rest for the next five months and she's not to lift anything heavier than a small teacup."

-x-x-x-x-x-x

Becker was back in London on Monday.

He appeared at the ARC carrying a bouquet of dark red roses interspersed with tiny white baby's breath and a Sprungli box… dark chocolate with figs and caramel. And if anyone had really been wondering whether or not Jess and the brave Captain were an item… well the kiss they shared in front of the anomaly detection device would have cleared up any questions.

"Harrumph," said Lester. "This is a workplace you know!"

-x-x-x-x-x-x

Later that evening, the chocolate box was opened.

"No thank you," replied Becker with a grin. "Those are for you to enjoy."

Jess leaned back against the pillows and gave a contented sigh.

"You know Hil," said Jess thoughtfully, "I've never seen pictures of your sister's children at your flat… in fact… I don't think I've ever seen pictures of them at all."

"I keep most of my pictures in my wallet," replied Becker. "The rest are in the cell phone… easier to carry that way."

The look Jess gave Becker left him in no doubt as to what she wanted. He glanced through the bedroom doorway. A trail of clothing started in the living room with his boots by the front door. Jess's bright purple heels were by the kitchen counter, where she'd stopped to put the flowers down. Various other articles of clothing were strewn across the floor, ending in a puddle of Jess's lavender and green dress by the entrance to the bedroom. He'd picked her up and carried her to bed from there.

"I'll get the pictures," said Becker as he put his feet back on the floor.

-x-x-x-x-x-x

Spring came and they had Easter dinner at Marjorie's. The roast was a little dry and the moment their parents stepped into the kitchen Charles and Peter started throwing peas at each other. They each had time to lob off one spoonful before Becker stopped them.

"No. Your Aunt Jess dressed up especially nice for her visit with you today," said Becker "and green peas were not part of her color scheme."

The two boys exchanged a confused glance.

"What's a color scheme?" asked little Peter.

Thankfully Marjorie and her husband returned with gravy and hot cross buns, so Becker didn't have to explain. Jess and Becker drove back to London soon after dinner ended.

"Meg's about the same age as Charles," said Becker talking about his nieces, "and Nan's younger than Peter… I don't remember them ever throwing food at the dinner table… at least not since they were big enough to sit at the table."

"Maybe it's a boy thing," said Jess. "My sister Alexandra's daughter Phoebe is the same age as Nan… and she's got lovely table manners."

Becker didn't really think table manners were gender specific, but he did think it was time to change the subject.

"With all the pictures Marjorie has around the house," said Becker "you would think there would be at least one good one of your sister Alexandra. The only thing I could tell from the pictures I saw is that she has really dark hair."

"Alexandra hates getting her picture taken," chuckled Jess. "Even as a child she always turned away or ducked behind someone when the camera came out."

"So no pictures of Alexandra?"

"Mum and Dad have some," admitted Jess "and her husband has a gorgeous picture of her from when they were first dating. Alexandra says he keeps it on his desk at work."

-x-x-x-x-x-x

Evie and her friend Sharon were both in London for Jess's birthday. For Jess's birthday, Becker made reservations again at the same restaurant they'd gone to last year. This year, her birthday was on a warm moonlit night, and La Trattoria had already opened up their garden seating.

"Three weeks from this Saturday," said Evie, "the British Museum is opening an exhibit of some of the stuff we've brought back from the dig we've been working at. We'd love to have you both come."

Jess and Becker exchanged a glance.

"We'd love to, really," said Jess, "but we've already promised some friends that we'd be at their wedding."

"No worries," replied Evie as she reached for a breadstick. "The exhibit will be up for two months… if you're interested… come and see it."

The thrum of the cello caused Jess to turn her head. The small stage was barely big enough for the three performers and their instruments. The vocalist murmured something and the performance began.

"Did you know they were going to be playing tonight?" asked Jess.

Becker just grinned.

-x-x-x-x-x-x

Jess finally made it to Surrey at the end of May. She looked through the nursery glass at Becker's littlest niece. The child was nearly four weeks early. Tiny, with wrinkled red skin hanging in loose folds, the baby didn't look like the chubby round cheeked babies Jess was used to seeing.

"She'll fatten up soon," soothed the night duty nurse. "She's a preemie, but she's healthy."

Jess entwined her fingers in Becker's.

"She's beautiful," whispered Jess. "And I especially like her name."

Becker snorted.

"I can't believe Lynnie did that," said Becker. His unconscious use of his big sister's childhood nickname was perhaps the only sign of his pleasure.

"Hillary Anne Stephenson is a lovely name!" replied Jess.

-x-x-x-x-x-x

Jess and Becker weren't able to stay long. Jess was introduced to Gwendolyn's husband and they congratulated the new parents. But they didn't want to tire out Gwendolyn… and it was a long train ride back to London… and… Jess and Becker made their goodbyes.

"You'll have to come back soon," said Gwendolyn. "You still haven't met Mum and the girls."

_-x-x-x-x-x-x_

Jess was leaning against Becker as the train pulled into London.

"We've been together for over a year now," said Jess "and I still haven't met your mother."

Becker helped Jess up from the seat.

"Well, I haven't met your parents either," reminded Becker. With a teasing tone to his voice, he added, "At least you've met all my sisters."

Jess stopped walking in front of the escalator.

"My parents are in Bruges this year," replied Jess, "and you've only got one sister."

"I'm just saying," teased Becker.

"Hmmph!"

Jess resumed walking. It wasn't until they got off the escalator at street level that she continued.

"You'll get to meet Alexandra and her family this summer," said Jess. "She told her husband when they got married that she didn't mind travelling all over the world for his job, but she wanted her babies to be born in England."

"Hmm," replied Becker. "Does Alexandra's husband have a name?

"Of course he's got a name," started Jess… then she realized Becker was teasing her again.

"I was beginning to wonder if he had one," said Becker with a grin "especially since you said she still uses her maiden name for her sculpture, and Marjorie…"

Jess raised both her hands and started laughing. Parker was not an uncommon name in England. Marjorie's husband was a nice guy named Sam… with the same last name … and Marjorie… was Marjorie Parker-Parker.

They walked back to Becker's flat hand in hand.

"Alexandra is looking for a nice place to stay this summer," said Jess.

"Does she like the beach?" asked Becker. "My family used to go to Brighton when I was a boy."

_-x-x-x-x-x-x_


	5. Alexandra

**Disclaimer: Primeval does not belong to me nor does Bryan Adam's song ****Have You Ever Really Loved A Woman?**** This is fan fiction, not for profit.**

**Any references to people, places, businesses etc is entirely fictitious.**

**A/N: A collaboration with Mijo54. Takes place after Collision Course and prior to A Journey Begins**

6.8 Alexandra

-x-x-x-x-x-x

"Hil," wheedled Jess, "please… just ask Lester if you can leave early… you really don't want to spend all evening stuck in traffic now do you?

Becker sighed. He hated asking for special favors… but he hated missing Jess more. She'd been on vacation all week, visiting in Brighton with her sister Alexandra and her family. The soldier planned on leaving after work to join Jess for the weekend.

"I'll see what I can do," promised Becker.

"How's the Beta Team coordinator doing?" asked Jess.

"You don't want to know."

_-x-x-x-x-x-x_

Becker approached Lester later that morning. The man looked up from his desk in surprise at Becker's request.

"Good Lord man," replied Lester "leave now."

The director glanced towards the anomaly detection device. The Beta Team coordinator was wringing his hands again. Abby was glaring at the poor man, and Connor was on his hands and knees crawling beneath the workstation trying to fix whatever had gone wrong now.

"And as long as you promise to have Jess back here bright and early Monday morning," added Lester, "you can take one of the SUVs."

_-x-x-x-x-x-x_

Becker pulled the SUV up beneath the shade tree in front of the modest bungalow. The warm August sun shone brightly on the brown sand beach across the road from the rental in Shoreham-by-Sea. Becker knocked on the cheery red front door. From within the house, he heard Jess's excited squeal and the sound of running feet. The door flung open and Jess was in his arms. Becker breathed in the scent that was Jess as he lifted her up off the floor. Their lips met.

"Who's that man Auntie Jess is kissing?" asked a small voice.

Becker blinked. In the excitement of seeing Jess again, he'd forgotten they might have an audience. He gazed into Jess's eyes as she too became aware of her niece. Becker reluctantly lowered Jess back to the floor. Jess did not release Becker's hand as she turned to the little girl standing in the hallway.

"Phoebe," said Jess in a soft tone, "I'd like you to meet my boyfriend Hil."

The little girl's eyes travelled from Becker's big black boots, up his multi-pocketed black pants, past his black t-shirt and settled finally on Becker's face.

"You're tall," said Phoebe, "even taller than Daddy."

"Phoebe," called a soft voice from the rear of the house.

A hugely pregnant woman appeared in the hallway behind her daughter. Becker recognized her dark chestnut hair from the half pictures he had seen at Marjorie's home. Alexandra's bright smile and beautiful eyes made the woman known as Jess's sister to anyone with eyes. Perhaps that was why she looked so familiar to Becker… but he didn't remember ever meeting Alexandra before.

"Hil," said Jess "this is Phoebe, and my sister Alexandra."

Becker smiled. He started to say something, but Phoebe was tugging on his pants.

"Why are you so tall?"

"Phoebe," called a masculine voice "are you asking our guest personal questions already?"

The man that entered the hallway now was instantly recognizable. And Becker remembered where he'd seen Alexandra's likeness before. A smile lit up Becker's face.

"William," said Becker.

The sandy haired man's face lit up in a huge smile. He limped past his wife and daughter to grab Becker in a great bear hug.

"Hil," greeted his friend, "it's so good to see you! According to the army you disappeared into some highly classified special ops… I thought I'd never see you again."

_-x-x-x-x-x-x_

Becker set his duffle bag on the closet floor. He changed out of his work clothes into some black jeans and a button down white linen shirt before joining Jess and the others in the small back yard.

"Glad you got here early," greeted William. He pointed at the barbecue grill near the picnic table. "I thought I was going to have to do all the cooking myself."

"Hmmph," teased Alexandra. "Are you forgetting about all the food Jess and I made?"

"You picked up the bread from the bakery," reminded William. "And the fresh vegetables and salad aren't really cooked."

"It's too hot to cook," replied Alexandra. She rubbed her hand across her abdomen. "I wish this baby would hurry up and get here."

"When's the baby due?" asked Becker.

"Three weeks ago!" exclaimed Jess.

Laughter erupted then at Jess's obvious impatience. Between the barbecue and dinner, Becker and William caught up with each other. And by the time the stars came out Becker felt he knew Alexandra well enough to ask her for a picture.

"I'm putting something together for Jess," confided the tall soldier, "and your picture is the last one I need."

Alexandra smiled at her sister's boyfriend. Phoebe had fallen asleep on his lap, with her head curled up on his shoulder.

"Well," replied Alexandra "if you carry Phoebe upstairs for me, I'll see what I can find."

_-x-x-x-x-x-x_

Tapping on the door in the middle of the night woke Becker.

"Jess," called William "can you watch Phoebe for us?"

The tousled head that rose up from Becker's chest was instantly alert.

"Is Alexandra alright?" asked Jess.

"Her water broke," replied William, "and things… seem to be moving along quickly."

In the partial light of the open door, Becker thought his friend looked nervous.

"Jess," whispered Becker. "Maybe you should drive them… take the SUV. I've watched my sister's daughters before… I can watch Phoebe."

_-x-x-x-x-x-x_

Early the next morning, Phoebe regarded Becker seriously over the bowl of Wheetabix.

"What do you mean new babies look red and wrinkly?" asked the child.

Becker pulled out his wallet and flipped past a picture of Jess to show his newest niece's picture. The child wrinkled up her face at the picture.

"That's when Larry was first born," said Becker. He pointed to the next picture taken just last week. "And this is what she looks like now."

The child nodded.

"She's prettier now," said Phoebe.

_-x-x-x-x-x-x_

Becker unbuckled Phoebe from the child safety seat in William's car. He carried her into the hospital. The aide at the information station pointed him in the right direction. A short time later, Becker pushed open the door to Alexandra's room. He set Phoebe down and watched the child run to her father. William scooped her up in his arms and held her near Alexandra. Mother and child held hands.

"Hil," called Jess.

She was sitting in the rocking chair in the corner of the room, holding a pretty pink bundle. Becker walked over. Jess looked up at him as Becker approached. Her eyes glistened with happiness.

"Her name is Ruth," said Jess. "Isn't she beautiful?"

Becker stared at the child reflected in her eyes. He couldn't breathe… couldn't say a word in response. All he could do was nod in agreement.

_-x-x-x-x-x-x_


	6. Becker's Mother

**Disclaimer: Primeval does not belong to me. This is fan fiction, not for profit.**

**Any references to people, places, businesses etc is entirely fictitious.**

**A/N: A collaboration with Mijo54. Takes place after Collision Course and prior to A Journey Begins**

6.9 Becker's Mother

-x-x-x-x-x-x

It was slightly over a month later when Alexandra and her family came to London. They stayed with Jess at her flat. Alexandra and Jess were at the kitchen counter dicing vegetables when Becker arrived that evening. The tall soldier had changed into blue jeans and a black button down shirt before leaving work. Becker leaned down to Jess's upturned lips for a kiss.

"Sorry I'm late," apologized the Captain when they parted. He spoke somewhat cryptically. "Clean up after the um… incident… at work, took awhile."

William was pacing in front of the television, patting little Ruth on the back. Phoebe was sitting on the sofa intently watching The Princess and The Frog.

"What exactly is it you do Hil?" asked William.

"Security stuff," replied Becker.

"Ha," said William. "You sound like Jess. Whenever we ask her what she does at work, all she says is computer stuff."

Becker didn't quite know how to respond to that, and he was grateful when Alexandra changed the subject.

"I like what you did with the pictures," said Alexandra. The dark haired woman nodded toward the bright tangerine colored wall near the dining table.

Becker and Jess had painted the wall ages ago. The bright color showed off the small oil painting Becker had got for Jess's birthday the previous year. The collage of family photos hanging next to the little group of ballerina's was the only other item hanging on that wall.

"The collage was supposed to be for Jess's birthday," replied Becker. "but trying to get everyone's picture… proved a little more difficult than I anticipated."

"I love it," declared Jess, "but why Marjorie gave you that picture of Mum and Dad…"

"He hasn't worn a beard since they got married," agreed Alexandra with a smile.

"Oh come on now Jess," objected William with a smirk, "the only reason you don't like that picture is because your father's bright red beard clashes with the tangerine wall."

_-x-x-x-x-x-x_

After dinner, they all went to the British Museum. Friday nights it was open late. Jess and Alexandra walked ahead, holding hands with Phoebe. Every third or fourth step the two women would swing the little girl in the air. Phoebe's delighted giggles floated back to where Becker was walking with William. Inside the stroller, Ruth snuggled beneath a pink blanket.

"If you had asked me before dinner," said Becker with a chuckle "I would have said Jess was the only woman in London to own a bright pink raincoat like that."

"Alexandra found the coat for Phoebe first," replied William with a chuckle. "She really liked the teal trimming, so she had the shopkeeper search until they found it in adult sizes too."

A short while later the little group entered the museum.

"I'm so glad that the showing of Evie and Sharon's exhibit was extended an additional six months," said William. "We would have missed seeing it otherwise."

The original two month showing of Celtic artifacts had proved quite popular. The recent finds in Brittany had added to the publicity surrounding the archeological exhibit containing some of Evie and Sharon's discoveries.

"I'm just glad we get to see Evie and Sharon before they go to Brittany," said Alexandra.

A bubbly voice sounded from behind them.

"And I'm glad to see all of you before we leave too," chuckled Evie. She held out her hands. "Now do I get to hold my newest niece?"

_-x-x-x-x-x-x_

Later that evening, the group returned to Jess's spacious flat for dessert.

"And you really didn't know?" asked Sharon with a chuckle as they entered the flat.

"No, not until I saw Hil at the bungalow last month," answered William. Phoebe was now sleeping on his shoulder, with her thumb in her mouth.

"We try not to pry," added Alexandra.

Both Evie and Jess stared at their older sister. Jess opened her mouth as if to say something. Alexandra raised one hand, pointing her finger to the ceiling.

"I did say try," repeated Alexandra quickly.

Evie handed little Ruthie back to Alexandra while Becker folded up the stroller and put it in the entryway closet. Jess went into the kitchen and stood on tiptoe as she reached for a half dozen small plates from the cupboard.

"From what Marjorie said, I had the idea Jess was dating an interior decorator named Bill," continued William, "and Evie just kept referring to Jess's boyfriend as Mr. Tall Dark and Handsome…"

Becker's eyebrow went up at that comment, but he didn't say anything. William and Alexandra took their daughters to the other room to get them settled for the night.

"Does everyone want cake?" asked Jess with a bright smile.

"Jess, no dessert for me," said Becker. "I should be going now."

The smile disappeared from Jess's face.

"Already?"

Becker stepped closer. He took the plates from her hands and set them on the counter. In the living room, Evie and Sharon could be heard good naturedly debating the merits of the video's in Jess cabinet.

"Hmmm," chuckled Evie "which Disney princess should we watch tonight?"

"We could watch Fifty First Dates," said Sharon as she pointed to a different DVD. "Or the Divine Secrets of the Ya Ya Sisterhood."

Becker wrapped his arms around Jess for a goodbye hug.

"Gwendolyn and her family are bringing up Mum first thing in the morning," reminded Becker.

"I know," sighed Jess. "It seems like I keep missing her…"

Alexandra came back into the room.

"What are you missing Jess?" asked her big sister.

"My family is in town tomorrow," answered Becker.

The look on Jess's face told Alexandra everything.

"Well don't go missing them on our account," said Alexandra. "William and I will be flat hunting this weekend…"

"Really?!" squealed Jess. "You'll be living in London again!"

William came up behind Alexandra and wrapped his arms around her.

"Well someone's got to keep an eye out on you if Evie's going off to Brittany," teased William "especially since you're dating a soldier."

_-x-x-x-x-x-x_

The next morning, Jess and Becker were already up and dressed long before Gwendolyn and her family arrived. Jess was in the kitchen stirring pancake batter when Gwendolyn entered the flat carrying the baby. She was followed by her husband and older daughters.

"It's easier to drive when the girls are sleeping," said Gwendolyn as she set the baby seat down on the futon and began unbundling the child.

Gwendolyn's husband hung up Meg and Nan's coats. The two bigger girls stood still, peering around Becker's living room as if searching for something. The door swung open again as Becker helped his mother in. The older woman walked slowly and leaned on her strong son almost as much as she leaned on the cane. Becker settled his mother on the futon next to little Larry's baby seat.

"Uncle Hil," asked Meg. "May we begin?"

A grin lit up Becker's face.

"Yeah," replied Becker.

The two girls began searching Becker's tiny flat. An excited squeal came from Nan. She held up a small package wrapped in pink checked paper.

"That's Larry's," explained Becker. "You need to find the one wrapped in striped paper. Meg's is in polka dot paper"

The traditional hunt for treats ended when Larry's binkie, Nan's stuffed animal, and Meg's puzzle box were found and unwrapped.

"You spoil the girls," chuckled Gwendolyn.

"It's just a little something fun," replied Becker. "I don't see them often enough to spoil them."

Becker and his brother-in-law soon were at the counter serving as short order cooks to Meg and Nan. The little girl's feet swung back and forth beneath the tall stools as they ate their breakfast. Gwendolyn disappeared into the bedroom for some quiet space to nurse the baby, and Jess found herself sitting beside Becker's mother on the futon.

"Hil keeps talking about you," confided his mother. "I'm glad to finally get to meet you."

"Me too," said Jess with a shy smile. "I mean… not about the talking… I mean… I'm glad to meet you too."

The older woman chuckled.

"He never has told me exactly how you two met," said the gray haired woman. She arched her eyebrow in a very familiar manner.

Jess smiled.

"There's not much really to tell," answered Jess "we met at work…"

It wasn't until Becker's mother looked startled at the mention of Connor and Abby's wedding, that Jess quit talking.

"Those two got married?" asked the older woman in surprise.

Jess blinked.

"I didn't know you knew Abby and Connor," replied Jess.

"Hil talks about them every now and again," said Becker's mother. "I met them once, years ago."

Jess nodded.

"They had been living together and separated for some reason," remembered the woman. "When I saw them, they were bickering about something stupid… hurting themselves… and each other."

"Most arguments are stupid," agreed Jess. "I think they're past that stage now… they seem really happy."

"Have you and my son ever had an argument?" asked Becker's mother.

Jess opened her mouth in surprise. She started to shake her head, but Becker spoke.

"Mum," said Becker "are you trying to get me in trouble?"

"How could she get you in trouble?" asked Jess. "We've never had an argument."

The gleam in Becker's eyes told Jess that was the wrong thing to say.

"Last month," reminded Becker, "you promised me I'd get to see you on the beach in a bikini."

"It's not my fault you couldn't get off work!" protested Jess with a laugh.

"We could have gone to the beach after we left the hospital," continued Becker, "but oh no…"

"It was night time!"

"Admit it, you wanted to get back to London," said Becker "you missed your precious computer."

Jess was shaking her head.

"You work too hard," added Becker.

"So do you!"

"Next summer," said Becker "we should go to Brighton… sand… sun… no computers… and the teeniest bikini you can find."

_-x-x-x-x-x-x_


	7. The Parkers

**Disclaimer: Primeval does not belong to me. This is fan fiction, not for profit.**

**Any references to people, places, businesses etc is entirely fictitious.**

**A/N: A collaboration with Mijo54. Takes place after Collision Course and prior to A Journey Begins**

7.7 The Parkers

-x-x-x-x-x-x

Jess called Alexandra after lunch. Jess leaned against the refrigerator as she spoke into the phone. A magnet on the bright white machine held takeaway menus. Her red sleeved arm snagged the magnet as her sister greeted her. Jess disentangled the magnet and restored the menus to their place on the fridge as she listened to the woes of flat hunting.

"We're going to Kensington Park in a bit," said Jess when she finally got a turn to speak. She picked the flat key off the counter and slipped it into the pocket of her dark blue jeans. "Would you care to join us? I'd love for you to meet Hil's family."

Alexandra glanced at her husband. William was still talking with the realtor. He was holding Phoebe and shifted the tired child from one shoulder to the other.

"Jess, I wish we could really," answered Alexandra regretfully, "but we've still got three more flats to look at."

The tiredness in Alexandra's voice could be heard through the cell phone. Jess glanced across the tiny flat. She watched Becker help button up Nan's coat.

"Phoebe's the same age as Nan. I think they would have fun together," said Jess. "Maybe dinner?"

-x-x-x-x-x-x

Gwendolyn pulled the serviceable older model mini-van into the car park near the entrance to the Princess Diana Memorial playground at Kensington Park a short while later. Becker's mother placed both hands on the stroller grip and peered inside with a fond smile. The woman draped her cane from the handgrip.

"Go ahead now," said Becker's mother. "We'll catch you up at the pirate ship."

Gwendolyn and Meg led the way towards the playground followed by Jess and Nan. The brightly colored train carrying a load of dinosaurs painted on the brick wall caught Meg's attention.

"Do you think dinosaurs really looked like that?" asked the dark haired little girl.

Jess turned to see if Becker or his brother-in-law had heard Meg's question. Becker had an amused grin on his face.

"I don't know Meggie," replied the child's mother. "What do you think?"

"The green striped one has sharp teeth," answered Meg. "It sort of looks scary."

The sandy lot complete with pirate ship appeared as the little group turned the corner.

"The purple dinosaur is pretty," said Becker, "but I like pirate ships best. Race you!"

-x-x-x-x-x-x

Jess was out of breath as she and Gwendolyn went to rejoin Becker's mother on the park bench. The older woman was rocking the stroller back and forth, watching Meg, Nan, Gwendolyn's husband and Becker as they climbed all over the pirate ship.

"Oh I need to sit down," said Gwendolyn with a chuckle.

"I'll have to bring my nieces and nephew's here soon," said Jess.

Jess sat on the bench next to Becker's mother and began to untie her trainers. She dumped out the sand from the first shoe.

"How many nieces and nephews do you have Jess?" asked Becker's mother.

"Two of each," replied Jess with a happy smile. She dumped out the sand from the second shoe.

Becker's mother gave an answering smile.

"It will be fun to watch them all growing up together," said the older woman. "My younger sister married a Yank and moved so far off that we hardly ever got to see them."

"Hil mentioned his cousin," replied Jess. "I thought they were close."

"They are close," agreed Gwendolyn.

"Travelling is so expensive," added Becker's mother. "It's not like they grew up in the same town."

"Mum," reminded Gwendolyn, "people don't just stay in the same town these days, they move all around now."

"My father's work took my family all over Europe," volunteered Jess. "Two of my sisters were born in France, Alexandra was born in Austria. I'm the only one born in England."

The older woman shook her head.

"I never have quite forgiven my sister for moving so far away," Becker's mother said with a wry grin.

"Where were you born Jess?" asked Gwendolyn.

"Weymouth," replied Jess.

A gleam lit up Gwendolyn's eye.

"Really?" Becker's sister asked. "Right in the middle of the Jurassic Coast?"

-x-x-x-x-x-x

Jess opened the door to the flat later that evening. William carried Phoebe inside and Jess followed.

"How was dinner?" asked Alexandra. The dark haired woman sat on the sofa nursing baby Ruth.

"Phoebe didn't eat more than a bite or two," replied William. "Phoebe, Meg and Nan spent most of the time in the ball pool."

William walked down the hall to put Phoebe to bed. Jess opened up her cell phone to take a picture of her sister and newest niece.

"Do you mind?" asked Jess. "I'm trying to restore my photo collection."

Jess's old family photographs had been ruined several years ago when the fire alarm sprinkler system had gone off unexpectedly while she was at work. By the time she'd got home, everything was soaked. The collage that Becker had put together was one of the few group pictures she had of her family.

"Jess," said Alexandra, "I'm sorry I wasn't there for dinner, but…"

"No, you have nothing to be sorry for," interrupted Jess. "You can meet Hil's family another time."

-x-x-x-x-x-x

Jess met Becker in the break room at the ARC on Monday morning. He was pouring a cup of coffee. Becker held the pot up towards Jess. She shook her head.

"I didn't get a chance to talk to you yesterday," said Jess with a bright smile, "it's been a bit busy, with everyone visiting."

Becker chuckled.

"Oh yeah," he agreed.

"I received an invitation," said Jess.

"Really? What kind of invitation?" asked Becker.

"My cousin Ned is getting married in a few months," answered Jess. "Will you be my plus one?"

-x-x-x-x-x-x

Alexandra and her family finally found a place of their own close to Kensington Park. And when Marjorie brought her family to visit from Manchester, Jess got to see Charles, Peter and Phoebe on the great pirate ship in the play area. She told Becker all about it later that evening.

"You're breaking up Jess," replied Becker. "What did you say?"

"Charles climbed on the alligator head in the sand," repeated Jess "he said it was a dinosaur coming up from the sea."

"There's too much static on the line. I can barely hear you," said Becker. "We should be back from Edinburgh on Tuesday."

"I'll tell you all about it when you get back," promised Jess.

-x-x-x-x-x-x

Becker and Jess joined Alexandra, William and their daughters for Christmas dinner. Marjorie's in-laws were visiting so she and her family stayed in Manchester.

"You should come up for New Years," urged Marjorie. Her voice carried across the room from the speaker phone.

Becker was shaking his head, as was Jess.

"Marjorie, Hil has to work New Years Eve," replied Jess. "And I've got to work New Years Day."

"Then tomorrow," said Marjorie. "You can come for Boxing Day."

"No," said Jess. "We've already promised Hil's mother we'd see her then."

It was a short while later when Evie and Sharon called from Bruges.

"The minister and his wife are still here," said Evie. "Mum and Dad can't come to the phone, but they send their love."

The two women talked a bit longer, then when they were getting ready to disconnect, Evie said the same thing Marjorie had said earlier.

"Sorry to miss you at Christmas, but we'll see you soon for Ned's wedding!"

-x-x-x-x-x-x

Lester sent Connor to Montreal. The dark haired scientist was only supposed to provide technical support, but sometimes plans change.

"Becker," said Lester. "Our Canadian counterparts need some security training also. We've got special clearance for you to take whatever weapons you think necessary."

"Canada?" asked Becker. "For how long?"

"Until it's done," replied the ARCs director. "Do try to keep Temple out of trouble… and yourself too."

-x-x-x-x-x-x

Jess wore the brightly colored scarf Hil had sent her when she and Abby drove to Bristol for her cousin Ned's wedding. Abby really enjoyed meeting Jess's family.

"Your Granny Parker is just grand," said Abby on the long drive back to London. "The stories she told… I can't believe she had your father blushing."

-x-x-x-x-x-x

Becker and Connor finally returned from their extended journey. Becker had sent Jess a brightly colored scarf from Montreal and See's Chocolate Candies from San Francisco. He called to tell her he was hand carrying the gift from Vancouver.

"We'll be on the flight back to London tomorrow," said Becker. "I'm sorry I missed your cousin's wedding."

"You don't have to keep saying you're sorry Hil," replied Jess, "I understand work sometimes gets in the way. I just wished you had met my parents. They're so seldom in England."

And when Becker finally got back to London, Jess was at the airport to meet him. The present Becker brought wasn't opened until the next morning.

"Ohh, Hil," gasped Jess. "It's beautiful."

The pretty bentwood box, carved like a totem, was brightly painted in shades of yellow, orange and green.

"The artist said I could have any box I wanted, after we got the Deinonychus out of her studio," explained Becker. "She was really grateful."

"Oh really," said Jess. She looked at Becker, but he was pointing to the carving and continued talking about the box.

"According to some Native American mythology," said Becker, "the cricket symbolizes a singer and is associated with springtime, water and good luck."

Becker didn't think he would mention the part about fertility symbolism_._

"And in England," replied Jess, "crickets are good luck."

"The present I brought you is inside," added Becker. "The Canadian Blend coffee is really strong."

-x-x-x-x-x-x

Work continued to be entirely too busy. It wasn't until the summer bank holiday, that Jess and Becker were both able to take an additional day off and go to Brighton. Becker finally got his wish… Brighton… sand… sun… no computers… and Jess wearing the teeniest yellow bikini he'd ever seen.

"Did you just take my picture?" asked Jess.

"Absolutely," replied Becker. He tucked the cell phone away and picked up the sun tan lotion. "You don't know how long I've been waiting to see you in a bikini."

-x-x-x-x-x-x

"Mum and Dad are in London this weekend," squealed Jess excitedly. "They want to have dinner together on Saturday and meet you."

Becker had a chance to nod in agreement before the anomaly alert sounded.

-x-x-x-x-x-x

After all this time, all Becker really knew about Jess's father was that the man worked in the United Kingdom's foreign office, had red hair and hadn't worn a beard since his long ago wedding. Becker had seen more recent pictures of the smiling woman who was Jess's mother. And of course he'd met all Jess's sisters.

"It's not like you're going back to Afghanistan," Becker told his reflection in the shiny lift door. "It's just dinner with Jess's parents."

Becker shifted from one foot to the other as the lift continued upwards. The lift bell rang and the doors opened. Becker stepped out into the hallway. An older man with streaks of gray showing in his bright ginger colored hair was waiting for Becker. And the tall soldier recognized him.

"You," started Becker, "you were in Afghanistan."

"No," replied the older man. "We've got to be clear on that."

"Clear on what?" asked Becker.

"I was never there," said Jess's father. "Don't tell Margaux. She doesn't like it when I get involved in covert operations."

_-x-x-x-x-x-x_

Becker followed Jess's father inside the flat. Jess was in the kitchen chopping vegetables. A woman with dark chestnut hair was setting plates on the table. She looked up as the two men entered the door.

"Jess," called the woman "your father has brought someone home."

Jess gave Becker a bright smile and set the knife down on the cutting board. She hurried towards Becker and her father.

"Hil," greeted Jess. She stood up on tiptoes to kiss him.

"It looks like you've already met my father George Parker," continued Jess. She turned to face the dark haired woman. "And this is my mother, Margaux Parker."

_-x-x-x-x-x-x_


End file.
